1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of aids for persons suffering from loss of certain body functions, particularly the loss of use of the legs and other portions of the body. The apparatus is further and more particularly in the field of a universal self help aid in which such a crippled or invalid person may stand, walk and exercise in order to rehabilitate himself without an attendant. The apparatus is further in the field of such a device as mentioned wherein it is totally stable to prevent falling when in use and at the same time is so light in weight as to be usable with virtaully no muscle effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices for use by invalid or crippled persons. Such devices include exercise bars, ropes over pulleys and with handles, frames in which a person may walk and attempt to support himself, and specially constructed exercise boards, and the like. Each of such devices as previously existed helps to perform a function, but none of the devices permit a patient to approach the device in a wheel chair, assist himself into the device without danger of falling, exercise within the device and stretch and move various muscles, and ultimately allow the individual to walk, carrying the apparatus with him. Each of the prior devices, also, requires an attendant or assistant in the approach to or use of the apparatus. The present invention does not require assistance except in very unusual problem cases.
In being a universal self help aid utilized for all purposes of training and rehabilitating an invalid, there is no prior art approaching the combination of functions of this single apparatus.
Prior devices as described heretofore have not been able to be used with equal effectiveness in both the clinic or the home without special modification.